


DRAMAtical Murder Fanfiction Month

by ani_babe93



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cosplay, F/M, Genderbending, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Role Reversal, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_babe93/pseuds/ani_babe93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all the fics I've written for DMMD Fanfiction Month on Tumblr. If you'd like to read the ones I HAVEN'T put on here, go check out/follow me at avirhapsodos.tumblr.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week 1 Day 1: Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the first one written from a plot bunny between me and Tumblr user ajockeynamedpod. Takahashi Theo cosplay sex.

Theo’s leg bounced under the long table, eyes darting back and forth between his father and the businessman he was conversing with. An old bastard, Theo decided. He didn’t want to be here, but his father had INSISTED that he be present for this. Good practice for taking over his company, he’d argued. He had other places he would rather be, of course, but until his father dismissed him he’d be stuck here.

“Theo, we’re going to be discussing private matters now. Please, go find something else to do,” his father said suddenly. After blinking to try and register what was said he stood up, bowed respectfully, and let himself out of the board room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the door gently. After a moment he smiles and scurries off down the hall towards another room. A rather large office, nicely furnished, and extremely roomy. He smiled and hopped over to the occupant of the desk.

“Long time no see,” he purred and leaned over to wrap around his neck. He placed his lips softly to the other’s cheeks and smiled more. “We’re free for a bit. Your boss is busy, and my dad is busy too.” A slender hand came up to settle atop one of his and soft lips brushed against his cheeks.

“Mmm. Good. I was starting to get lonely,” he chuckled. Theo’s eyes rolled and he came around to settle into the other’s lap.

“Come on, Takahashi. Cheer up, yes?” He smiled and pecked the raven-haired male on his lips softly. After a moment he laughed and shook his head before leaning forward and kissing Theo properly. Indigo eyes settled on his face, and Takahashi ran his eyes slowly along Theo’s features.

“I like to forget how handsome you are,” he admitted. He brought a hand up to softly stroke along Theo’s cheek. “It’s been a while since we’ve had a chance to simply be alone like this. I actually have a plan, though. You’ll have to come with me, though~.” After a moment and smirked more. “And you can stay in my lap.” Immediately Theo’s legs wrapped around Takahashi’s waist tightly and his arms circled around his neck.

“I think I can agree to that. Alright, let’s hurry. There’s no telling how long my father and your boss will be busy,” he said. After a few seconds Takahashi scooped Theo up and kept one hand on his backside as he walked. “So what’s your plan?”

“Something I think you’ll thoroughly enjoy,” he chuckled. “You remember my acquaintnces, Virus and Trip, right?” Theo nodded in answer and readjusted himself a bit. “And you know about the repressed sexual tension between those two, it’s absolutely horrible.” Theo nodded again. “Well. I found some of their clothes.”

“Oh god Takahashi what the hell are you planning?” Theo asked with a giggle. “Don’t tell me-”

“You’re Virus’s size.”

“Takahashi NO.” He pouted and leaned forward to nip the blond’s collarbone softly.

“Come on Theo. It’ll be fun~! Think of it as roleplaying,” he laughed. “And you’re just kinky enough to go along with it too. Please, Theo~? It’ll be fuuuuuuuuuuun~.” Theo worries his bottom lip a little bit before sighing and nodding his consent.

“Fine. But you owe me after this,” Theo said and started to loosen Takahashi’s tie. He leaned forward and nipped along Takahashi’s neck towards his ear. The two of them slipped into what looked like another office, Takahashi shutting the door behind him with his foot, and walking forward to plop Theo on the desk. He watched with lidded green eyes as his lover swayed over to a small chest on the far side of the room. “By the way. Where are we?”

“Someplace you needn’t concern yourself about,” he said and walked back over. In his hands was a very expensive looking dress shirt and suit jacket, along with a rather garish plaid tie.

“Oh god, is that really what Virus wears? That’s terrible,” he chuckled and started stripping his shirt off. “You’d think someone like him would have better fashion sense.” He watched the other start to run his eyes along Theo’s chest, his legs spreading just a little bit to tempt him into being just a bit rough with him. When Takahashi shoved the clothes into Theo’s chest and turned he stuck his tongue out at his back and smiled.

“You’d think so, yes. But alas, that’s not the case,” he sighed. He pulled up another, much larger dress shirt, and started pulling his own off. “But that won’t deter you from us, will it~?” Theo chuckled and shook his head.

“Oh of course not, Taka dear,” he purred. “I like spending time with you faaaaaar too much for that.” He didn’t bother to close the jacket, simply settling for leaving it open since it would obstruct any roving hands that wanted to touch his chest. “And if you’re going to make me wear this tie then at least use it properly.”

“Trust me, I will.” Theo had to stop himself from gagging when he saw Trip’s vest.

“What the hell is that!?” he practically shrieked. Takahashi snorted and slipped it on.

“Trip’s excuse for clothing,” he teased. “You should see his pants. They’re the same disgusting material as this vest and it looks awful.” Theo snorted again and tried his hardest to hold down his laughter but failed miserably.

“Oh god, why hasn’t Virus burned all of his clothes yet!?” He watched Takahashi shrug before swaying over to stand between his legs.

“I have no clue, but that just makes this even better. Now shut up, Virus, before I make you.” Theo bit his bottom lip for a second to keep his laughter down before sighing and smirking. After a moment Takahashi slipped his glasses off, popped the lenses out, and plopped the frames on Theo’s face.

“There. Now it’s finished.”

“You’re an asshole, Trip,” Theo snorted. Theo watched a raven eyebrow raise in amusement before dropping back down.

“That may be the case but you know you enjoy it,” he teased, jerking Theo’s pants down his hips and tossing them off to the side before doing the same with his boxers. “Tell me what you want, Virus, and I might indulge you.”

“Why don’t you shut up and put that mouth of yours to better use, Trip.” Takahashi laughed before pulling Theo’s half-hard cock into his mouth and suckling. He felt all the tension drain out of the blond’s body and he hummed, making it come right back and forcing a low whimper from Theo’s lips. He felt a warm thigh press up against his ear and set his hand up to hold the leg on his shoulder. After a moment Theo’s hips began rolling up against his mouth.

“T…Trip…!” Theo started biting his knuckles to try and keep his voice down. He wasn’t sure where they were, and wasn’t sure who the hell would decide to pop in. Or who’s office it was for that matter. Though he could smell the faint scent of cologne and he knew DAMN good and well who it belonged to. It was just at the end of his tongue though…

When the door opened he got his answer by way of two pairs of electric blue eyes.

“Trip, it seems we have visitors.” Takahashi quickly pulled back and whipped around to look at the two standing in the doorframe. His eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights and there was a little bit of drool running down it chin.

“Seems to be that way, doesn’t it?” A toothy grin was flashed and slow footsteps came across the carpet in the office. Takahashi swallowed thickly and felt his face heat up.

“Virus, Trip, you…you two were supposed to be busy for at least another half hour, what…”

“Fraternizing with a businessman’s son? An underage one, at that? Tsk tsk tsk. Such poor decisions, Takahashi…” Virus strutted over to Takahashi and smirked.

“Well…we can keep our mouths shut. For the right price.” Theo fidgeted a little bit on the desk (Virus’s desk, he realizes, there’s a small stuffed snake curled up on the corner of it) and stared down at the floor to avoid Trip’s hungry gaze.

“God Trip, can you not think with your dick for once!?” Takahashi hissed. Virus grabbed the back of Takahashi’s head and smirked.

“Either take the offer or we blab to the boss that you’re fucking the German boy.” Electric blue locked with deep indigo for a few moments before the darker flickered down in defeat.

“…Alright.” The door shut again, with a much more resounding thump, and Theo watched Virus start to strip. Trip did the same, coming over to settle between Theo’s legs.

“Get on the floor, brat, and open your mouth. I’ll make it worth your while~.”


	2. Week 1 Day 2: Switching Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt Switching Places. ;) Sei gets to top Mink.

Sei was always a very quiet person, Mink had discovered. He rarely ever spoke a word, and when he did it was always barely audible. His voice was so soft, and Mink loved it. He loved it when Sei would whisper in his ears that he loved him, or that he wanted to go out for a walk, or that he wanted dinner. Every little quiet whisper sent shivers down his spine. And he was always so submissive, too. Mink almost felt terrible for it. Like he was simply taking advantage of the man he’d fallen in love with in his darkest hours. Who’d pulled him out from there and into the light where he now resided, with Sei’s arms wrapped around him, and with his arms wrapped around Sei.

“Mink…can I…can I top tonight?” Sei’s question had been whispered so quietly, Mink nearly missed it. When he realized Sei had spoken and deciphered what he had asked he looked down and smiled.

“That was a question I was not expecting,” he admitted. “What brought this on?”

“I’ve noticed that you’ve always been a bit…hesitant to make love to me,” he admitted and rolled over onto Mink. “And you talk in your sleep sometimes, that you feel bad for always taking advantage of me. So I…I wondered if maybe this would help?” He shivered a little bit when he felt broad, warm hands settle onto his hips. “Was…I right?”

“I believe you are,” he purred. After a moment Sei sighed and shifted to reach over to the nightstand. He pulled up a small metal tin that sent a very familiar tingle through his body. He’d been conditioned to respond to it. “Would you like my help?”

“Please, I…I don’t actually know what I’m doing,” he admitted and laughed weakly. Mink smiled lovingly and leaned forward to take the tin from Sei, popping the top open and watching Sei’s eyes blow wide. He really had been conditioned to react. It made Mink feel just a little bit worse about it, to be honest. He watched Sei scoop up a bit of it before he opened his mouth for the other. Sei was hesitant, extremely hesitant, and Mink could tell. To help him along he reached up and pulled Sei’s fingers into his mouth. He felt the heat flare up in his body almost immediately and he let out a soft moan. The color that bloomed on Sei’s face made him blush as well. After a few moments he pulled Sei’s hand away and took a few moments to collect himself. When Sei scooped up more of the cream he fidgetted a little bit and let his legs spread. Sei was obviously extremely uncomfortable with this.

“You can change your mind if you need to,” Mink said. “I won’t pressure you.” Gorgeous black orbs flicked up to look Mink dead in the eyes before closing as his head shook.

“No. I want to do this. I want it. Please?” After a moment Mink smiled.

“You don’t have to say please,” he murmured before leaning forward to kiss him sweetly. This seems to be enough to calm Sei down, as his hand slowly drifts downwards towards Mink’s backside. He had to fist the sheets to keep from shoving Sei away. Seems he was nervous as well. When he felt the warm touch to his puckered entrance he jumped ever so slightly. This caused Sei to pull back and look at him worriedly.

“Mink, are you alright?” His voice was so soft, Mink felt like he could listen to it for hours. In this instance it was what he needed to calm down. It was Sei he was with after all. Someone he loves and trusts with his heart. After a moment he nodded and smiled.

“I’m fine, Sei. Hurry up before you change your mind,” he teased. Sei put on a different face, a very serious but adorable face, and Sei very gently pushed his middle finger inside. Mink’s eyes slipped closed and he let out a very soft sigh. He missed the flush on Sei’s face while he was adjusting to the feeling of having something inside of him. This was something he definitely wasn’t used to.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Sei asked again. The finger inside of Mink stilled. “I can stop.”

“Stop worrying, Sei, I’m fine,” Mink rumbled before leaning in to force Sei into a sweet kiss. This was convincing enough for the younger, and Sei began moving his hand again. Mink sighed again before falling back against the mattress and simply letting Sei do as he pleased. It seemed Sei had at least a semi-decent understanding of what to do, as his wrist twisted around gently and pulled another strong moan from the larger one.

“Am I doing okay…?” Mink just wanted to lean forward and pinch Sei’s cheeks but he felt a second digit prod at his entrance and he instead relaxed down into the massive comforter.

“You’re doing fine.” Poor Sei, Mink felt almost bad for him. His own stupid hangups had caused this, had caused Sei to push himself past his comfort zone and now-

“Sei…” A brief flash of white crossed his visions and he felt all the tension drain from his body again.

“Did I do good…?” he heard. Mink swallowed and nodded slowly.

“Yes…you di-hngh! Sei…” The two digits inside of him began to spread out slowly now, the heat spreading even more through his body. Sei continued to move his hand as he leaned forward to pull one of Mink’s nipples into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the pert nub gently, teeth tugging at the skin and making Mink shiver from head to toe. His cock stood proud, the tip gently rubbing against Sei’s stomach each time he moved and brushing against Sei’s from time to time. The feeling helped him relax even more, and soon he found Sei pulling away and him feeling extremely empty now. He’d never felt that feeling before. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait very long before he felt something a bit thicker nudge against him.

“Are you sure you want me to keep going…?” Mink smiled softly and nodded before pulling Sei over him. Thin hands settled on the pillows at either side of his head and the tip of Sei’s cock eased inside of him. His breath hitched, and Sei paused.

“Sei. I’m fine. I’ll let you know if I’m not,” Mink grunted out. He knew Sei was just trying to be gentle, but it was getting on his nerves. He wrapped a leg around Sei’s waist and pulled him a bit closer. This pushed Sei further inside of him and made him moan softly. Sei whined at the feeling and pushed his face into Mink’s chest.

“This…feels so good…” he whispered. He shivered when Mink’s hands brushed across his back slowly. “M-Mink…!”

“I’m glad it feels good for you,” he sighed back. The leg around Sei’s waist pulled him closer until Sei’s hips were flush with his backside. “I love you Sei.” The smaller pulled away to look him in the eyes, face bright red, and smiled.

“I love you too Mink,” he answered. “Let me know when it’s okay to move.” Mink gave him a curt nod in answer and wrapped both legs around Sei’s waist. His arms came up to wrap around slender shoulders and he leaned forward enough to rub his nose softly against Sei’s. He heard Sei chuckle and watching him rub back.

“You’re so affectionate with me…I love it,” he added. After a moment he shivered and shifted around ever so slightly. The movement made Mink gasp and dig his nails softly into the back of Sei’s shoulders. “Did I hurt you?”

“N…No,” Mink answered. “I think it’s okay for you to move now.” After a moment’s hesitation Sei drew back and watched Mink’s eyes slip closed before he pushed forward. After a few more thrusts Sei whined. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not very good at this, I know…” he whispered. “And I know practice makes perfect and all, but…well…” He hid his face behind his hair, which had grown almost down to his waist since moving in with Mink, and felt his face heat up in a bright blush. “Would you…ride me instead…?” Silence stretched between them, and Sei was just about to apologize and instead insist on simply going to bed when Mink reached forward to tilt his chin up. Their eyes met, and once again Sei found himself falling victim to those beautiful golden eyes. Every time he looked in them he found himself calm, no matter the situation.

“Roll onto your back then, Sei. If I’m too heavy then please, let me know. I don’t want to hurt you.” Sei paused for a moment before pulling away and doing as he was told. This was where he was used to being. But then he felt Mink’s heavy frame settle atop him and he squeaked. This was NOT what he was accustomed to. But when Mink leaned forward to pull him in for a gentle and sweet kiss he found himself relaxing. The smell of cinnamon that constantly accompanied him forced itself into his nose and he breathed it in like a drug. He didn’t even notice when Mink eased down onto his cock until he shifted. When he did Sei couldn’t hold back a gasp.

“M-Mink…” His face bloomed bright again, and his head turned to bury itself into a plush pillow to hide the color. He hated whenever he blushed to be honest, it wasn’t something he liked doing, but dammit Mink never failed in making it happen. Of course now would be no exception. After a long moment of simply enjoying the feel of their lips pressed together Mink began to move slowly, his own movements rather jerky an obviously inexperienced. But Sei didn’t mind it in the least bit. He’d been the same way when Mink had plopped him in his lap the first time and moved Sei’s hips for him. The tables had turned, it seemed, only this time Mink would be moving all on his own. Maybe it was something to do with wanting to be romantic, or perhaps just Mink adjusting to the feeling of having something inside of him, but he kept the slow pace for a long time before finally building up the courage to move a little quicker. When he did they both gasped, and immediately Sei was reaching forward to kiss Mink again.

Already Sei’s mind was beginning to cloud over from pleasure. He could feel Mink’s soft strands brushing against his shoulders with each roll of his hips, could feel the broad hands against his skin each time the mattress sunk down a little bit from the weight, could already feel sweat beading on his skin and dripping from Mink’s onto him. It was cold and hot and wonderful and he wouldn’t trade being with Mink for the world. No matter what. He loved him.

Sei let a hand ghost up to tweak one of Mink’s nipples and felt him moan against his lips. Sei’s fingers then dusted along his broad chest and down to his abdomen, where they traced each individual and very toned muscle. Mink shivered noticeably from head to toe, causing him to tighten around Sei and pull another gasp from the smaller. Mink let his hips move a little bit faster, the bed springs now squeaking softly. Sei wasn’t complaining, if the red in his face and the soft moans were any indication, which was a good sign for him. Soon his hips were snapping down against Sei’s roughly, the sound of skin on skin sounding through the small bedroom and joined by soft moans.

“M-Mink…getting…getting close,” Sei whined, back pulling just a bit to push his chest out more towards Mink. In response he leaned down and pulled one of Sei’s nipples into his mouth, earning another keening sound from him. Blunt nails began scrabbling down tan skin and a hand fisted in soft brown tresses. The bed was creaking even more now and every few seconds the headboard tapped against the wood wall. “M…Mink…almost…aaahhhh…haaaaahhhh…aaaaaahhhHHHH~!” Sei pulled hard on Mink’s hair and let his nails dig into skin deep as he released, white flashing across his vision and blurring everything else from his mind. Just a few moments later and he felt warm along his chest and abdomen and heard Mink let out a quiet grunt. His hips continued to move, prolonging both of their orgasms, until finally they stilled and the only sounds now were soft pants and lazy kisses. Neither of them wanted to break apart, to be honest. But finally Sei flinched, and broke the kiss to grimace.

“We need to clean up,” he pointed out, definitely not enjoying the feel of semen settling on his skin. He heard Mink chuckle and the grimace shifted into a pout. “Don’t laugh at me~!”

“Alright, alright.” Mink took a second to ready himself before slowly pulling away, watching Sei blush for the thousandth time that night when a trail of cum dripped down from his entrance. “We’ll have to replace the sheets, as well…”

“We’ll deal with that after our bath,” Sei sighed, leaning forward to kiss MInk again. “For now, let’s hurry to the bath.”

“As you wish, Princess,” he said and clambered off the bed. He held his hand out for Sei to take, and carefully lead the smaller off into their bathroom. As he ran the hot water, Sei sat at the edge of the tub simply watching his expression and thanking every lucky star that he had found Mink.


	3. Week 1 Day 3: Blowjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AllMates get some love this time; Beni loves his Tori after all.

Peace and quiet. That’s usually what greeted Tori every time he stepped into the Rhyme field. It was his own personal meditation area. It helped keep him calm, helped him deal with the stress of watching his master fumble through the nuances of an actual relationship. It was amusing, it was frightening, it was everything that Tori could imagine. It was like watching his child go through life. Even if Mink was technically his father.

Speaking of children…

“Hey Tori,” he hears behind him. He cracked a bright eye and turned his head to greet the newcomer. He’d become accustomed to these invasions, honestly. He barely had any time to himself.

“Hello Beni. Any reason you’re here?” he asks. He knows Beni doesn’t exactly LIKE the fact that his systems have built-in Rhyme capabilities, but it was nice for him to be able to talk with Tori.

“Boss is busy with his hubby,” he laughed. “What did you expect?” Tori hummed in response and closed his eye, turning to look back towards the sunset again.

“Nothing different, considering how affectionate Mink is now.” Beni settled down beside him, the small frame hiding the fact that his systems are programmed for him to be a full-grown adult. It was rather…adorable, Tori thought the word was. “How long do you think they’ll be busy?”

“No telling,” Beni said, leaning against Tori. “It’s the boss, after all.” Another hum. After a moment Beni pulled away. “Do you want me to leave?”

“No. I enjoy your company,” Tori answered. He wrapped an arm around Beni and pulled him closer. “…Why do you spend so much time with me?”

“Why do you ask?” Beni turned his head up to look at Tori. He opened his eye and looked down at Beni.

“You spend most of your time, when you’re not with me, with Koujaku or Mink. Why is it that whenever you have free time you come to pester me?” Beni felt his face heat up a little bit, and he looked down at the ground. A hand ran softly through the soft grass.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I just…really like spending time with you.” He fidgeted a little bit, face now almost the same shade as his hair. “Is it annoying?”

“No. I like it. Mink and I have spent most of our time alone. The fact that we now have company to share our existence with is something that we both thoroughly enjoy. Even if someone spends most of his time screaming his head off.” He smiled a bit and watched Beni swell up a bit.

“I don’t spend all my time screaming my head off!” He pouted instead, and his eyes slitted. “I’m not a fucking cockatoo, unlike you.” Tori smiled crookedly and pinned Beni down to the ground.

“Excuse me, Mr. Redbird, but while my kind may be quite chatty, yours isn’t free of this quirk either.” Beni smiled back and let his arm wrap around Tori’s neck.

“True. I guess you’re right. But you like my chatter.” Tori hummed again and pressed his lips softly to Beni’s. They shared a kiss for a long while before finally pulling away.

“True. I do enjoy your chatter. It makes me feel a little less lonely.” Without warning Tori found himself flipped over onto his back and Beni steadily crawling down his chest. “What are you-”

“I know you like my chatter, but I can think of one instance that you enjoy my silence,” he answered and began working Beni’s belt off. The taller propped himself on one elbow and smirked as he watched Beni struggle to free his cock from his pants.

“Having trouble, Redbird?” he asked. Beni’s face heated up again and he shot a playful glare up at Tori.

“Shut it,” he retorted, finally succeeding in pulling Tori’s length free. It was thick and heavy in his hands, and he had to close his eyes. “I always forget just how big you are,” he admitted. But he would do this. It was something he’d never had the opportunity to do before.

“What are you-” His question was interrupted by a low moan as Beni pulled the tip into his mouth. “B…Beni…” A hand moved down towards his balls and cupped one of them gently as he pulled more of Tori’s cock into his mouth. His jaw was already hurting a little but, but he’d power through it. He wanted to do this for Tori. Because honestly…even if he was just a stupid computer that had a false personality, goddammit he loved Tori, and he wanted to show him. His right hand worked what his mouth couldn’t fit while his left caressed Tori’s testicles, very gently rolling them in his hand and massaging them. The effect was obvious; Tori’s legs were steadily spreading, and his hips were trying to push up into Beni’s mouth more. Heat was spreading along his body and making him shudder. After a few minutes Beni pulled back, gasping for breath.

“Fuck…” Tori could see a small trail of drool and precum connecting Beni’s mouth to the tip of his dick. “This is harder than I thought.”

“You don’t have to,” Tori coos, leaning forward to set his hand on the side of Beni’s face. “You’ve done more than enough.” Beni quickly shook his head and smiled.

“I want to. So shut up, lay back, and enjoy it.” He pushed Tori back down and pulled his length back into his mouth. He worked eagerly, head bobbing up and down furiously as his hand gently twisted the skin. After a moment his hand holding Tori’s balls squeezes and pulls ever so gently and Tori gasps.

“Beni…!” He could feel a knot beginning to form in his stomach. Shit, was he already about to cum? After a few shaky breaths he realized that yes, indeed, he was already that close. He set his hand in Beni’s hair for a few moments before finally trying to push him off. “Beni, stop…” A small hand swatted his away and he felt just a little bit more of his cock sink into Beni’s mouth. “Beni, I…” He whimpered and tried to shove Beni off again. This time he succeeded, but a brief second too late. His orgasm ripped through him and his eyes squeezed shut almost painfully from the force of it. It felt amazing. His body felt like it was on fire from the pleasure if his climax. He stays there for a long while, taking deep breaths to calm himself. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize. None of it got in my eye.” Tori was confused for a moment until he opened his eyes and saw what had happened. His face pales a little bit before heating back up. Beni’s face was covered in thick strings of his cum, a strand of it covering his eye and forcing him to keep it closed. “Yeah…you…you moved me at the wrong time,” he chuckled.

“Gods Beni, you should have moved away faster!” Tori straightened up and frowned, not wanting to admit that he actually found the sight rather arousing. His cock betrayed him though, as almost immediately it was already beginning to swell back to life. This didn’t go unnoticed by Beni, of course, who immediately smirked and licked a glob of semen from his face.

“Like the sight~?”

“Shut up, you perverted brat.”

“You love me anyway.”

“…Yeah. I do.”


	4. Week 1 Day 4: Rimjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren gets the Clear booty in his mouth.

As Clear had noticed, Ren was in VERY good control of his urges now. After spending two years adjusting to his new body, there was no doubt about it; he functioned like a normal person now. Which he was; Sei’s body was his body now. Ren was a person all his own.

However, sometimes he found himself victim to more…primal urges. No one could quite understand why; maybe it was left over from being in a canine body for so long. But every once in a blue moon Ren would go into ‘rut,’ which is what Clear described it as since he’d rut against just about everything he could find. Furniture, walls, people, you name it Ren would try and rut against it. He would say he’d been overtaken by an almost blinding heat that left him in a near constant state of arousal. Clear would never let Ren in the room during this time, he’d cause damage if he did. But Clear made an exception this time. Probably against his better judgment, he realized a little late.

“R-Ren…what are you doing…?” Clear’s face was a bright red right now. He’d picked the wrong day to wear his favorite underwear, of course. A cute little pink pair of panties with a heart hole in the back of them. He felt hot breath ghost along his lower back and shivered.

“I’m burning up, Clear…” Lips pressed to Clear’s left asscheek now, and his face brightened more. “Please, let me make love to you.”

“Ren, I don’t…I don’t know if that’s such a good idea in your current state,” Clear said and regretfully pulled away. He actually kind of…kind of liked the attention. But Ren was unstable, and could very easily get hurt if he wasn’t careful. And that was the absolute LAST thing Clear wanted to do, was hurt his lover. “You might get hurt…”

“I’ll be careful,” he breathed and came back over to sink his teeth into Clear’s ass. Clear jumped and moaned softly, turning even more red if it was possible. He and Ren had never been like this before. Ren was always passionate, yes, but he was also always loving. He was gentle and affectionate; right now he looked like a feral beast who had found its prey. “Please, Clear.”

“Ren, I don’t…don’t want to hurt you,” Clear whispered. It was the truth, the slightest little thing could make Clear jerk and hurt him. “It’s…it’s dangerous, what if I-”

“We’ll be fine,” Ren moaned. He reached down and shoved his underwear out of the way, exposing his swollen cock to the cold temperature of the room, and ran a hand slowly from head to base. It was thick, and Clear was almost conditioned to react on sight. His own sprung to life, straining against the front of his panties and stretching the hole on his backside even more. “Clear, I’m begging you, please…” Clear stared at his lover for a long while, torn between doing what he thought was right and doing what he knew was wrong. For a long while neither one of them moved.

Once Clear had made his decision he blushed and turned away before leaning forward ever so slightly, exposing him more to Ren’s hungry gaze. Almost immediately he felt teeth sink into his skin again and he cried out at the slight stinging sensation that spread along his lower back. It was…surprisingly pleasant, he found. When Ren did it again to his other cheek he whined softly. This was already getting mildly uncomfortable, so Clear pulled away yet again to walk over to his vanity. He heard Ren whimper behind him and almost stopped. But he didn’t, and instead braced himself at the edge of the gorgeous vanity. Again Ren was on him like a hungry wolf, biting and licking and sucking along his backside anxiously. He heard Ren growl suddenly and felt two hands begin to spread him wide. He blushed and tried to cover his puckered entrance.

“R-Ren! Don’t do that!” he whined. Instead of listening Ren swatted his hands away and bit along his skin again. Clear’s knees threatened to buckle at the sensation but fuck he wanted more honestly. When he felt warm breath on his entrance he tensed suddenly. He still wasn’t quite comfortable with this honestly, but it was what Ren wanted, so he would give it to him.

The first brush on skin made him jerk, and then he felt something warm and wet push inside of him. It was the first time he’d had this done to him, and already he felt like he was on fire. No wonder Ren enjoyed it when Clear did this. Blunt nails dug into his skin a little bit and he knew there would be crescent marks there but fuck if he cared. He spread his legs just a little bit and bit the knuckle of his index finger on his right hand. Ren’s tongue prodded at him and spread him open again and he whimpered. Without meaning it to his hand drifted down to stroke himself through the silk fabric of the panties. It caused him to shiver pleasantly and let out another low moan of pleasure.

He felt himself spread a little bit wider and bent further forward. The more access Ren was given the better. His tongue pushed inside yet again and Clear fell limp against the sturdy wood of the vanity. He let out a soft whimper and began pushing back against Ren.

“R-Ren…feels good…keep going?” Ren’s thumbs pried him open completely and his tongue pushed in as far as it would go. Clear cried out again and began scratching the paint of the wood. “Haaaaaahhhhhh…! M-more, Ren…” This spurred Ren into sucking on the puckered hole, creating wet suctioning sounds and making Clear blush all over again. He couldn’t help it though, it felt absolutely amazing, especially with how rough Ren was actually treating him. He pulled away just long enough to bite Clear’s asscheek again before delving back in between them to continue licking and sucking his entrance.

After just a few short minutes of this treatment Clear felt a familiar sensation bubble up in his lower abdomen. He took a few ragged breaths before turning to look back at Ren.

“Enough…” he pleaded. When Ren looked at him with beastly eyes Clear became rather worried. Ren always stopped when Clear said so. “Ren, please, that’s…that’s enough…” He heard a very deep, animalistic growl and whimpered before turning away. He then began fidgeting, trying to hold back his release but to no avail. A minute later and he was coming undone, thick white tendrils of cum spraying along the underside of the vanity and marking the dead that had been done there. When Ren realized what had happened he finally pulled away to look at him.

“Clear…forgive me, I don’t know what came over me,” he whispered. He could see the angry red marks in his lover’s skin and proceeded to kiss each and every one of them in apology, paying special attention to the bite marks which looked like they’d almost drawn blood. Once he’d kissed each and every one of them Clear turned to look at him over his shoulder.

“It’s…it’s fine…I was just wanting to wait until you were inside of me before I finished,” he whispered cutely. The flush on his face made him even more adorable, and Ren couldn’t resist straightening up to kiss him sweetly. When they broke away Ren smiled sheepishly.

“I think I’m better now,” he admitted. “I’m sorry for my behavior…”

“Don’t be. I enjoyed it,” Clear said and turned to face him properly. “To be honest…I kind of like the domineering side of you. I don’t see it enough. But I like it as a treat. So…I guess…from now on, when you have these…ruts, you could call them…we could spend them together?” Ren stared in amazement for a few moments before laughing and nodding.

“I think that’s acceptable.” He pulled Clear in for another kiss, hands settling on his hips, and smiled. This was an endeavor that he was glad he’d pursued.

Too bad he’d had to lie to Clear about the state he was in to achieve it.


	5. Week 1 Day 5: Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's really shitty, fair warning, I'm not experienced with toys. MinKou.

“Mink, are you sure…?” Koujaku’s face heated up.

“Yes, Red. I’m sure.” Soft lips pressed to his, and when they pulled away he found himself staring at bright golden eyes. They were soft and loving, Just like their owner. “If you don’t want to you don’t have to, though. I want you comfortable.” Koujaku smiles sheepishly and presses his forehead to Mink’s.

“No, it’s…it’s fine. I’m just a little nervous is all. Never really done anything like this before,” he admits. “But I’ll be fine.”

“If you’re certain,” he says and pulls away. He admires Koujaku, loving the way the black nighty fit against his skin and the way the panties strained against his swollen length. The back of them are pulled to the side and there’s a vibrating plug going at it’s lowest speed. He gasped when he felt Mink turn the vibrations up higher. A low whine escaped his throat when Mink reached around to push it in just a little bit farther.

“M-Mink!” he breathed. His face shoved itself into the crook of Mink’s neck and he gasped more. Mink continued to work the plug inside of him, twisting it and moving it around to try and find his sweet spot. When he finally does Koujaku groans and bites his bottom lip. “Fuck…Mink…”

“Did I find the right spot~?” Mink purred. He knew damn good and well he did, Koujaku’s reaction was indication enough. Nails scraped across Mink’s back and pulled a low groan from him. When Mink twisted the plug around again Koujaku’s body tensed up and he sighed softly.

“Y-yes,” he finally answered, hips rolling forward and forcing their cocks together. He reached a hand down between them and took them both in one hand to stroke together. Mink’s other hand swatted Koujaku’s away and pulled his jaw back to look Mink in the eyes.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” he asked.

“N-no…”

“Then don’t do it.” Koujaku whimpered and nodded, quickly backing down and letting Mink take control yet again. The plug inside of him was pulled away, which caused Koujaku to groan in relief, until another, larger one was forced inside.

“Haaah! Mink…” he whined. He pulled away enough to begin kissing and sucking along Mink’s neck and jaw and up to his right ear to tug on it. Mink let out a hiss, then a moan, then his hands continued to work the plug. After a few long minutes of teasing he pulled up another remote and flipped a switch. The vibrations started again and Koujaku keened.

“F-fuck! Mink…oh gods Mink…” His hips began rolling back against Mink’s hand insistently to try and increase the pleasure. The tip of the plug brushed against his prostate and he moaned hoarsely. “Mink, I think I’m fine…”

“Oh? Do you want me to fuck you?” Mink asked, nibbling on Koujaku’s ear gently and licking the shell. In response his lover twisted the plug around and watched him come just a little bit more undone. “Well I’m afraid that’s not quite what I had planned for you tonight.”

“Wh..wha…?” Koujaku’s dazed state left everything a haze, until finally he felt something nice and thick brush against his entrance. Instinctively he starts to push back down onto it, only realizing once it’s already inside that he is not, in fact, riding Mink’s cock, but instead a rather thick dildo from his guess. Reaching back behind him proved this fact. “M-Mink, what are you-”

“Perhaps you could put on a show for me~?” he cooed, licking up Koujaku’s chest to his lips, where he nibbled and sucked on them until they were swollen bright red and Koujaku’s cock was leaking copious amounts of precum onto the mattress. “Something to keep me company while I"m in America?” He watched his lover fidget a little bit before nodding softly. Mink pulled away from him to grab his coil and starts recording.

“Mink…?”

“How’s my little redbird handling himself?” Mink asked. “Is it too thick?” Koujaku whimpered softly and bit his bottom lip before taking a deep breath

“No, Mink,” he answered huskily. He spread his legs just a little bit wider and continued to ease himself down more onto the dildo. It felt strange, nothing like how Mink’s felt, but not unpleasant either. It was thick and long, though, and reached Koujaku in all the right places to make him moan.

“Is he enjoying himself then?” Mink questioned. Koujaku nodded, letting out a breathy sigh before pulling himself back up slowly and dropping back down again. His bottom lip almost looked ready to bleed from the abuse. “Don’t chew your lip, redbird. You’ll make it bleed.”

“Sorry…” He gasped quietly. After a few shallow thrusts he looked up at Mink with lidded eyes. “Can I…can I touch myself?”

“Not yet, redbird. Not until I say so. You have to earn that privilege,” Mink purred. He took his own cock in his hand and began stroking it liesurely. “How are you going to earn that privilege?” Koujaku let his eyes slip closed and hissed before readjusting the angle of his hips.

“What…whatever you want,” he answered shakily. “What…what do you want me to do?”

“Moan for me,” Mink answered and squeezed the base of his cock gently.

“Mink~!” Koujaku gasped loudly and reached up to play with his nipples. His hips were moving easily now, having finally adjusted to the girth of the toy. As requested he continued to moan, arching his back and shivering when he felt the tip of the toy push against his abdomen. There was a very faint bump every downstroke and Mink hissed when he saw it.

“You’re taking that toy so well, redbird. Does it feel better than me?” he asked. Koujaku forced his eyes open to stare at Mink even as his entire body shook from the pleasure.

“No…gods no, you feel so much better…you can hit all the right places inside me…you can make me weak in the knees and make me moan like a harlot and you can make me cum so hard I see stars for a week. Nothing could feel as good as you do, Mink. Oh gods…” His cock jerked in anticipation and a fresh stream of precum dribbled out. “Mink, please, let me touch myself…I need to cum, please…”

“Beg for it, Koujaku.”

“Mink, I’m begging you, let me cum for you. Please. I’m begging you, let me cum.” He grunted and bit the back of his hand to keep it from drifting down. “Please.”

“How badly do you want to cum, redbird?”

“So bad. Please, I need it. I want to make you happy…” Mink’s hips jerked up softly and he sighed.

“Do you think I should let you cum?”

“PLEASE~!”

“Then hurry, redbird. Make yourself cum for me.” Koujaku’s hand shot down to stroke himself off, and just a few quick motions between the dildo inside of him and his hand on his dick pulls him over the edge, his entire body curling forward from the sheer force of it. His vision blurred and all he could see were bright lights flashing periodically behind his eyelids. He heard a grunt from in front of him and knew Mink had cum as well. They both collapsed onto each other in a sweaty heap, fingers twining lazily with the other’s and occasionally being pulled to their lips for a soft kiss. Koujaku heard the recording shut off and laughed weakly.

“Think that’s a good enough show for you?”

“Oh, I think so,” Mink said and leaned forward to kiss Koujaku sweetly. Their tongues twined together lovingly, the two of them settling for sharing a romantic kiss between themselves for a while until Mink finally pulled away. “Now let’s get cleaned up and off to bed.”

“Please,” Koujaku chuckled. “I feel sticky.”


	6. Week 1 Day 6: BDSM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE.  
> THIS ONE I'VE WANTED TO WRITE FOR A WHILE, AND I WILL BE DOING A MALE COUNTERPART TO IT.  
> ViTri have fun with their pretty little sub Noiz.  
> (Fem!Noiz.)

Everything was…fuzzy? Yeah, that sounded like the right word to use to describe this. Fuzzy. Noiz’s head was swimming and her eyes were unfocused. She felt a steady pressure on her wrists and ankles, and realized her head had lolled off to the side while she was out. She slowly pulled her head up to look around her and see what her surroundings were like.

A single light hung overhead, casting the edges of the room in almost complete darkness. Looking down she found herself strapped down to a chair with no clothes whatsoever covering her, and finally registered she felt something was…was off. Odd. She felt different. Not an unpleasant different, by no means, but it was noticeable. When she felt something inside her buzz to life she gasped and let her head fall against the back of the chair. Instinctively her insides clenched down, and she found something else had been pushed inside of her backside. It came to life and she let out a soft moan. OH that felt weird.

“Ah. It seems she’s woken up.” Noiz’s eyes widened and she gasped. She knew that voice.

“Seems to be that way.” She began struggling against her bonds now, trying her best to break the leather straps holding her to the chair. Two pairs of footsteps walked closer, until finally both of them were visible even in the poor lighting.

“Tell me, Trip. Do you think she knows what she did?” Virus asked, coming closer to push her chin up to look him in the eyes. They were glowing a bright blue, as they always did. It was creepy.

“Honestly? Probably not,” Trip answered and walked over as well. She felt a hand twine in her hair at the back of her head and braced herself for it to be jerked back. Instead she simply felt the hand ball into her hair and pull softly.

“Haaaaaahhhh…”

“It doesn’t seem that she does,” Virus mused. “Otherwise she would have already apologized for it.” Noiz hissed when Trip’s hand tightened more.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed, eyes squeezing shut and body going lax.

“What are you sorry for, Noiz-san?” She felt a pair of fingers pry her mouth open rather forcibly and reach in to pull on her tongue. Noiz winced, and tried to bite down on the intruding digits. Nails dug into the sensitive skin of her tongue and she whined. “Bite my fingers and you’ll regret it,” he warned. Her eyes held a pleading look in them, silently begging for the torture to stop before it had even begun. She watched Virus reach into the pocket of his jacket and pull out a small remote. He pressed a button and watched her face contort in pleasure as the vibrator inside of her vagina began thrusting on its own. The pace was slow, and barely even stimulated one of only two other parts of her she could feel besides her tongue.

“I think she actually liked that,” Trip commented. “If the look on her face is any indication.”

“Haaaaahhh…mmmnnnn…” Without even thinking she began sucking on Virus’s fingers, the ball of her tongue ring catching just right on his fingers and tugging it enough to cause a slight sting that only made her wetter.

“She definitely likes when I tug on her tongue,” Virus said. Nails dug in again and she whined loudly, back arching and hips shifting around. Trip quickly reached down to force her hips back against the seat of the chair.

“Hey now, be careful. If you move around too much you’ll knock the vibrators loose,” he warned and laughed. “And if you do that…well you’ll just have to be punished, then, won’t you?” After a moment Noiz finally pulled away, a trail of drool dribbling down her chin and pooling on her thigh.

“Don’t…don’t punish me,” she gasped. Her eyes were glossed over and her skin was flushed a brilliant red. “Please, just let me go…”

“Oh? But Noiz-san, you’ve already misbehaved,” Virus purred, leaning down and catching one of her ears in his teeth. She let out a soft whine, then a loud moan when he began licking along the flesh there. He then quickly darted down and began sucking along her neck harshly. It was the only way she could feel it, and the pressure only felt like he was teasing her more.

“You have to pay for what you’ve done, Noiz,” Trip said, running a hand down her bare chest. He pulled a pert, tiny little nipple between two of his fingers and pinched, watching her body curl forward again. “Ah. No moving. If you dislodge the toys then you’ll be punished worse~.” Slowly she straightened back out, a few trails of tears running down her face.

“Vi-Virus…I’m begging you, please…please, let me go,” she whimpered. Again she pulled against the straps, and again they had no give. “I’m sorry for whatever I did…really, I am…please, let me go…!” Virus shivered softly and pulled away before grabbing her jaw and forcing her to look him in the eyes. Again, all she saw was bright blue eyes that sent shivers down her spine.

“I’m sorry, Noiz-san, but until you know what you did wrong then we can’t let you leave,” he cooed. Out of the corner of Noiz’s eye she saw Trip pull out another remote and braced herself. His thumb pressed a button and she cried out in pleasure again. The vibrator in her ass began thrusting as well, a perfect counter-rhythm to the other toy inside of her. A second later and Virus’s fingers were prying her mouth open and suddenly cold metal pressed into her mouth. She realized that they had put a ring gag on her and began whimpering.

“Sssshhhhh…don’t fret, Noiz-san. Your mouth won’t be empty for long…” Virus promised. Green eyes widened and she began fighting again.

“Noiz, this is your third strike.” Trip smirked a little bit and watched her eyes dim in fear. “Sorry.”

“We were going to make this a little more pleasurable for you. You know, positive conditioning, and all,” Virus explained, working his belt and dress pants open. “But it seems we’ll have to be a little more forceful with you.”

“Damn. And I was hoping to hear her beg for us to keep going,” Trip chuckled, mimicking the other blond’s movements. She squeezed her eyes shut forcefully; maybe if she keeps them closed this will all just turn out to be a bad dream. Alas, she was wrong; the taste of metal quickly left her mouth, and she was pulled forward. Something much saltier and warmer was forced into her mouth now.

“If you bite it, you’ll regret it,” he warned again. She swallowed down tears and nodded softly. “See what behaving gets you? Ah, but I’m afraid you’ve pushed us just a bit too far. That will have to wait for another time. For now…suck.” She hesitated; there was no way in hell she was playing into their sick games. When he pulled out the remote again and flicked the switch again she moaned loudly. The vibrator inside of her crotch began thrusting a bit faster now, a few waves of what felt like beads twirling and massaging her inner walls. The feeling was overwhelming and seemed to awaken something inside of her, and without even realizing she was doing it she began bobbing her head back and forth. Her tongue swirled around the head and dipped into the sensitive slit teasingly.

“You seem like you’re really enjoying that,” Trip said. Her eyes finally opened and she looked up to see Virus staring down at her heatedly with lidded eyes.

“She’s wonderful,” he breathed. “So talented…” His hand settled on the back of her skull and he began to rock forward into her mouth. “She’s sucking me so eagerly…”

“Can I try her out~?” Trip asked sweetly. He watched Virus let his hips slow and pull away. A string of saliva connected her mouth to the tip of his cock.

“Be my guest,” he answered, shoving her face over to the side to let Trip force himself into her mouth. Without warning the vibrators shut off, the almost constant buzzing and whirring now being replaced by Noiz’s eager sucking.

“Fuck she’s good,” Trip grunted. He reached behind her to pull her hair again and shivered when the vibrations of her moan ran along his entire dick. “Oh god Virus…she’s so eager, too. Such an obedient little slut, aren’t you~?” He pulled away to give her a chance to speak.

“Y-yes,” she rasped. “More…please, give…give me more…”

“Tsk tsk tsk. You haven’t apologized properly for what you’ve done, Noiz-san. Until you do that…well, I’m afraid we’re going to have to deny your request,” Virus chided. His fingers squeezed her jaw roughly and he watched her eyes close.

“I don’t know what I did,” she whimpered.

“You know exactly what you did,” Trip spat. “Until you say it, we’re going to keep torturing you. For HOURS.” The vibrators whirred to life again and she cried out. Her back arched, pushing her tiny but perky breasts out further. Wet heat descended onto her nipples and she felt her toes curl.

“Virus…Trip…please…please, don’t…don’t tease meeeeeEEEEEE~!” They began nipping and tugging on her nipple, sucking almost hard enough to leave bruises. Their nails dug in deep into her spread legs to leave angry crescent marks. "Fuck…I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!“

"What are you sorry for?” Virus asked. “Until you know what you’re apologizing for then you won’t learn from your mistakes.” He slipped a hand down to ever so gently tease her over-sensitive clit. She let out a low hiss and pushed her hips forward into his hand. “If we have to spell it out for you, Noiz-san, then you’ll have to take more punishments.” Again the switch was pressed, and before she knew it she felt like she was being fucked so thoroughly her head was spinning and she was growing lightheaded.

“F-fuck…please, tell…tell me what I did wrong!” she begged. Trip pulled away forcefully before giving Noiz one of his trademark smirks.

“You understand that us telling you won’t go unpunished, correct~?” he asked. Noiz whimpered and began nodding her head fiercely. “Virus?”

“We should tell her. She looks so sensitive right now…just the slightest touch to her clit has her shaking,” he answered, reaching down to barely brush his finger across it again to prove his point. “Do you want to know what you did wrong?”

“Yes, please Virus! I can’t take it anymore!” she begged. Virus felt a slow smirk spread across his features and a hand closed around Noiz’s throat.

“You’ve been a bad, bad girl, Noiz-san. You did something you were told not to do ever again,” he began. “What was the one thing you promised when we agreed to become your…informants?” Her eyes lit up in understanding and she whimpered. The vibrations were beginning to get too strong.

“I…I slept with…with someone else for…for information,” she stuttered out. Her whole body was beginning to tense, her orgasm already creeping up on her.

“Good girl,” Trip purred and tugged on one of her ear piercings. She sighed softly and pushed her chest forward again. “So what are you apologizing for~?”

“For…for breaking…a promise…that I ma…made to you two,” she answered. “Oh god please hurry I think I’m about to cum!”

“Ah ah ah~! We didn’t say you could cum just yet, Noiz,” Trip hissed. Again the vibrators shut off, and her body began visibly relaxing against the chair. “You still have to accept the rest of your punishment.” She felt a very faint prick on her arms, and she felt her consciousness begin to fade away. When she came too again she was now instead laying on a plush bed that she immediately recognized as Virus’s by the canopy top. The lighting was low, as usual. A precursory attempt at moving found her wrists were cuffed behind her and her legs forcibly pried open by a spreader bar. There was no gag in her mouth, but a pair of nipple clamps now graced her small breasts. Something had been shoved into her ass again, but this time she could tell from the shape it was simply a plug. It felt weighted though, and after trying to turn her neck she could just barely see that it was a black cat’s tail. A collar squeezed her neck almost painfully tight; she couldn’t feel them but she knew that a pair of cat ears had been perched on her head.

“It seems the pet’s awake again,” Virus cooed, coming further forward onto the bed. He was stark naked, pristine white skin bared to the world.

“It would seem that way wouldn’t it?” Trip asked, taking his place beside Virus. He was naked as well, which concerned Noiz until she noticed a very shallow bowl resting on the thick covers in front of her. “Should we give her her other punishment now?”

“Oh I think we should,” Virus answered calmly as he began stroking himself. Trip followed suit; Noiz was slowly beginning to piece together what was happening. When the full realization of what they were doing hit her she began fidgeting slightly. It was then that she noticed there was now a clamp on her tongue that was forcing it to stick out completely past her lips. She couldn’t swallow properly, which meant she couldn’t control the spit that rolled out of her mouth and onto the covers.

“I think she knows what we’re planning,” Trip gasped, eyes closing and toes curling as his balls began tightening.

“I think she does too, but I’m afraid she doesn’t have much choice does she?” Virus added. “Fuck…is our little pet thirsty?”

“Does Kitty want her milk?” Noiz felt fresh tears fall from her eyes as she nodded. “Beg for it, Kitty.” She had to cough a few times to clear the spit out before she could mewl weakly. A few hurried strokes later and the both of them were cumming together, the tips of their cocks aimed straight at the bowl. The thick creamy fluid pooled at the bottom and made her stomach curl. The clamp was removed from her tongue and her face was forced inches from the center of the bowl.

“Drink up, Kitty. We don’t want to waste the milk your owners gave you,” Trip growled. Once Noiz had swallowed a few times to moisten her mouth back up she began slowly licking up the semen in front of her. Her tongue was still a little numb, meaning most of it rolled off the side and down her chin with her spit.

“Kitty’s being so wasteful.”

“It almost seems like she doesn’t want her milk.”

“Does Kitty not like the milk we’ve given her?”

“M…mrrow…” It was weak and strained but it was a contented meow.

“Ah. It seems that Kitty simply wants to savor the taste.” Nails scraped along her scalp and made her shiver.

“Such a well-behaved kitty, aren’t you? Yes you are…such a good kitty…” She continued to lap up the cum until the bowl had been cleaned.

“She finished all of her milk!”

“Hehehe. Such a good, good kitty. But she must be tired now after drinking all that milk. Maybe she should take a nice long nap.” Before she could make a sound she felt another prick in her skin and watched everything go dark around her. When she woke up she found herself on her own bed, completely dressed and not a single hair out of place. The only indication that she’d given into her doms was the countless hickeys covering her skin and the still slightly-numbed feeling of her tongue. Beside her on the nightstand was a note; she plucked it and took a second to clear her vision before reading it.

“We had fun last night. We didn’t push you too hard, did we? Can’t wait to play with you again.

-V & T”

She sighed softly and kissed the paper before opening her nightstand and adding it to the massive collection already kept there. Sure, their relationship was less than healthy or stable but it worked. And that was all that mattered to Noiz.


	7. Week 2 Day 1: Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I skipped out on Day 7 of last week, which was Unique Kama Sutra positions, as I couldn't find one I liked, or a pairing I liked for it either. So for now, have Ren and Aoba cuddling.

Ren was an affectionate person, Aoba had discovered. They would be laying on the bed, simply talking, when suddenly he would find himself wrapped up in nice, thick arms and find his face buried in a broad chest. A thick leg threw itself over his side and he heard a soft sigh.

“Something wrong, Ren?” he asked, looking up at his lover.

“No. Simply enjoying holding you,” he said happily. Aoba’s face heated up just a little bit, and he promptly buried his face into Ren’s chest more.

“You’re such a dork,” Aoba said. After a moment he pulled away and looked up at Ren. “Do you want to watch a movie?” Ren blinked and looked down at Aoba.

“Why do you ask?”

“No reason. I just thought it would be nice to watch a movie together,” Aoba answered. After a moment Ren smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. I’d really like that. But…nothing scary. Alright?” Aoba giggled softly and shook his head, prying himself away from his lover and clambering off the bed.

“Alright. Scardy cat,” he teased. Ren frowned adorably before making a small sound and hiding under the covers. Aoba laughed again, thoroughly enjoying having such an adorable boyfriend, and heading off into the kitchen to make some popcorn. While he was doing that, he pulled his coil up to see if there was anything worth watching, actually. There were a few good ones that Aoba had been dying to see, including a really scary one that had only just been released. He felt bad, but he really wanted to watch it. But Aoba knew that Ren couldn’t handle scary movies, so he decided to watch that one later with Koujaku or something. So instead he pulled up some cheesy romance movie. The microwave beeped in agitation just then, and he pulled the bowl out before slipping back into the bedroom. Ren was sitting up on the bed, tongue sticking out of his mouth ever so slightly. He laughed again and covered his mouth.

“Hey Ren. Your tongue is sticking out of your mouth again,” he laughed. Ren turned his head to look at Aoba for a moment before realizing that yes, Aoba was right, and that yes, his tongue was indeed sticking out of his mouth. He quickly pulled it back inside and cleared his throat.

“Sorry, Aoba,” he said. Aoba waved him off and pulled up the movie for them to watch. He set his coil down and widened the screen until it was easy to see, then propped himself into bed beside Ren. He set the bowl of popcorn between them and pulled up a couple of pieces to eat.

“I thought it was cute,” he said. He pulled up a piece of popcorn and held it out for Ren to take, who quickly pulled it from his hand and began chewing. “Reminds me of when you were an AllMate.” Ren felt his face heat up a little bit at that and smiled.

“Really?” Aoba nodded and ate a few more pieces of popcorn.

“Yeah. You were really cute. And it seems that not all of your habits have fixed themselves. But I don’t mind.” He watched Ren’s face heat up even more and looked off nervously to the side. “Are you alright? Did I say something to upset you?”

“No,” Ren answered. After a moment he looked down at Aoba. “Do you miss me being your AllMate?” Aoba frowned and straightened up to look at him better.

“What kind of question is that?” he asked. “I mean, yeah, you were my best friend for years. But you’re my boyfriend now. You’re my lover. And that’s exactly what I see you as.” Ren went quiet for a moment in thought.

“…If you could have me as an AllMate again, would y-”

“Ren, I don’t know where these questions are coming from, but I love you. I love you with all of my heart, and I will say that as many times as I need to. I know you’re still adjusting to being in your new body, but you don’t need to think things like that. I want you here with me as my boyfriend, which is what you are to me. You are sweet, you are loving, you are wonderful, and you ARE NOT AN ALLMATE ANYMORE. I don’t know what I need to do to change your mind and get rid of those nasty thoughts but dammit I’ll do whatever it takes because I love you.” Ren’s eyes widened in surprise. After another few moments of thought he laughs and nods.

“Yes. I guess you’re right there.” Aoba smiled and pressed their foreheads together softly.

“Then stop worrying about it and let’s just watch the movie, okay?” he asked. Ren nodded and slipped down a little bit to be more comfortable as they watched the movie. After just a few moments Aoba found himself with Ren’s arms wrapped around him lovingly and his head on Ren’s chest. One leg was thrown over Ren’s as well.

“I don’t care, I love you! You can’t seriously be thinking about the past, can you? That happened before us, before WE happened.” Aoba fidgeted a little bit in Ren’s arms as the movie continued. This was…this was kind of awkward. Or maybe it was irony? He doesn’t know. “Please, don’t think like that. We have the whole world around us and plenty of years in front of us. We don’t need to focus on what happened or the way things were before. We should focus on what’s happening and the way things CAN be. Please, please, I’m begging you.”

“Ren, I do-mph!” Without warning Ren’s hand came to cradle the back of his head and pull him in for a sweet and very unexpected kiss. Aoba’s eyes were wide in shock for a bit before finally closing. He leaned more into the kiss, sighing happily when he felt Ren’s arms lace around his lower back. He brought his arms up around Ren’s neck and shoulders softly to hold him as he was pushed down against the bed.

And to think, Aoba just suggested the movie as something to kill the time. Who knew it would lead to a revelation in their relationship?


	8. Week 2 Days 2 & 3: Date Night and Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually a part of my poly!DMMD fic I'm writing called Everyone Finds Love, and is the most recent chapter for it, but I figured I might as well post it here too.

Roughly a month had passed already, and things were going far better than Virus had expected them to. Trip as well. There had been very minimal insults flung at them so far, and everyone had seemed (fairly) peaceful towards them. However, there was a small hiccup in their vacation.

“Shit.” That never meant anything good coming from Virus. Trip looked up from his bed and closed his book.

“Virus? What’s wrong?” he asked and straightened up. Virus tossed an empty pill bottle across the room into the far wall and growled. This definitely was not a good thing. “Oh no. Don’t tell me?”

“Yes. I am. And it’s going to take at least another month to get the fucking things refilled,” he said, a small sigh escaping his lips after. He took a few moments to stare at his feet before shaking his head. “Perhaps Mink has some herbal replacement for them.”

“Maybe. You should go ask him,” Trip suggested. He pulled a small cupcake from his bedside table and began peeling the paper away. “It won’t hurt.”

“Yes…yes, I guess you’re right,” Virus sighed in agreement. “Trip, hand me my slippers, the wood in the hallways and the kitchen is extremely cold.” Trip leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled up a pair of fuzzy cat house shoes. A gag gift from Aoba for his birthday the year before, but Virus had actually found he liked them. Virus promptly shuffled over to Trip’s bed and pulled the slippers onto his feet. “I’m also going to get some coffee, would you like a cup?” he asked.

“Yeah. But could you put some hot chocolate mix in it? The kind with the marshmallows maybe?”

“Of course,” Virus chuckled before leaning over and kissing Trip’s cheek softly. “I’ll be back in fifteen, twenty minutes tops.”

“I’ll still be here reading,” Trip deadpanned as he began eating his cupcake. Virus patted his shoulder softly before hauling himself up off the bed and heading off into the living room. Ren and Koujaku were settled in front of the fire playing cards with Noiz.

“So does this card mean anything?” Ren asked and pulled one out from his hand to show Noiz.

“Ren, you’re not supposed to show me the cards you have,” Noiz chuckled. “The whole point of poker is to try and trick the other people into thinking they have a better hand than you do.” Virus was almost tempted to go join them before realizing doing so would likely run both Koujaku and Ren off. Instead he turned to head off into the kitchen. Aoba and Mizuki were sitting at the table enjoying a few mugs of hot chocolate together.

“Ah. Aoba-san, have you seen Mink-san?” Virus asked, purposefully avoiding looking at Mizuki so as to avoid causing a scene.

“Yeah, I think he’s out back chopping more wood for the house,” he answered and took a sip of hot chocolate. “Why?”

“No reason, I simply need to talk to him is all. Thank you, Aoba-san.” Virus bowed for a brief second before turning and heading back to his room.

“Eh? Couldn’t find him?”

“No, he’s outside, and I don’t want to walk outside in my house shoes,” he laughed. “I’ll get our coffee on the way back inside, I promise.”

“Oh. I’d honestly forgotten I’d asked you for coffee,” Trip admitted and finished off the cupcake in his hand.

“Then do you want coffee or not?” Virus asked as he pulled his shoes on.

“Yeah. Yeah, I want coffee.” Trip thought for a few seconds before pulling himself out of bed. “You need to lay down, though. The cold isn’t good for you and you know it.”

“I’m fine Trip, really.” He found a shadow in front of him and looked up to see Trip looming over him with a slightly menacing look on his face. “…Though if you insist,” he sighed and kicked his shoes back off. The frightening look turned into a soft smile and Trip reached up to ruffle Virus’s hair gently.

“Stay here. I’ll come back with your coffee and hopefully some new meds, or at the very least a possibility of such.” He pulled his own shoes on and took a bite of a cupcake before walking outside.

“So Noiz, would two kings beat whatever you have?” Koujaku asked as he came out. An exasperated sigh from Noiz came in answer, followed by the sound of cards slapping against wood.

“Koujaku. You aren’t supposed to ask questions like that, you’re supposed to keep what you have a secret!” he whined. Trip laughed at this and walked over to pat Noiz’s shoulder softly.

“You’ve got your work cut out, but if you’d like you can join Virus and I for a game of poker later,” he offered. When Noiz sat there for more than three seconds considering it he laughed and patted his shoulder again. “We’ll be in our room whenever you want to come.” He scurried off, almost one-hundred percent positive he could feel Koujaku and Ren burning holes into his back, and hurried outside. When he didn’t find Mink out front he hurried around back behind the house and found shoving a few pieces of split wood off to the side.

“What are you doing out here? I would have thought you’d have been in the house keeping an eye on Virus,” Mink asked when Trip rounded the corner. In answer the blond chuckled and shook his head.

“I actually kind of was. Virus is out of medicine.” Mink stopped mid-movement and looked up at Trip with a raised eyebrow.

“He is? Which pills?”

“I only saw one bottle but there’s only a few left in the other one. He said it would take at least a month to get the prescription transferred. You know how the doctors are on Midorijima, they’re lazy bastards. Virus has to pester them for at least a week before he needs a refill before they’ll actually do it,” Trip said and walked over to him.

“I’m assuming you came to ask me for a replacement?” Mink asked, propping himself up on the handle of his axe while the head rest against the stump he stood in front of.

“Yeah. If it’s possible. If not, well…I can help with at least one. Not so much the other.” Mink stood there in thought for a long while before setting the axe in a holder beside the stump.

“I think I have something that may help. Would you be willing to help me collect some herbs?” he asked. Trip snorted and crossed his arms.

“Of course. It’s Virus, I’m going to help,” he said. He watched Mink smile and shake his head, and a small part of Trip brightened. It felt nice that someone else actually cared for him and Virus. “Are we going now?”

“We’ll need to,” Mink answered and straightened up. “The cold will kill them if we don’t. We’ll also need to use them sparingly, as most of the herbs and plants needed are sparse to begin with.” Trip felt himself frown and shook his head slowly.

“Virus isn’t going to make it here for very long at this rate,” he muttered. “And if he does we’ll be lucky to get him out of his room.”

“I’m well aware of that,” Mink sighed. “Wait here. I’m going to get my coat. Do you want me to get yours?” Trip blinked and looked down at his arms.

“Oh. Shit. I did forget to put my jacket on. Please, if you don’t mind?”

“I asked for a reason, Trip. I’ll be back in a few moments.” Trip watched him walk off and let out a soft sigh after he left. He then ran his fingers through his hair and pulled softly. He was stressed, to say the least. This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation, but Trip had nearly managed to run himself ragged helping take care of Virus and the rest of the house. He couldn’t even help clean during the day, for fuck’s sake, because he knew it would upset everyone else in the house that he was touching things. He was scared he was going to start losing his hair soon because of this shit. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, in fact, that he didn’t even notice Mink standing in front of him until the other cleared his throat and held Trip’s jacket out to him.

“Here.” Trip blinked a few times before shaking his head softly.

“Oh. Thank you,” he muttered quietly before pulling it on. He jerked a bit when he felt a pair of hands on his face and felt his jaw pulled gently to force him to look up at Mink.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked. Trip’s eyes immediately darted off to the side in embarrassment.

“Nothing.”

“You’re thinking about something that’s bothering you. What is it?” Trip stayed quiet in thought for a moment before sighing.

“We can talk about it later. Right now we need to go get the things for Virus’s medicine,” he argued while pulling away. Mink sighed and nodded.

“I’ll hold you to that,” he warned before gently pulling Trip along out towards the woods. “How bad is it?”

“Not that bad yet, but if he stays off his meds it’ll turn serious. Hopefully this will be enough to prevent that.” He pulled the collar of his jacket up a little higher to cover his face from the biting wind. It had only gotten colder since the group had come down to America, which wasn’t helping Virus’s condition of course.

“Hopefully.” Mink reached up to scratch at his hair softly. “By the way, there shouldn’t be any of it still around but there’s poison ivy in this part of the woods,” he warned suddenly. Trip frowned a bit before looking over at Mink.

“Poison…ivy? You’re kidding me, right? Please don’t tell me you’re serious,” he said and looked over.

“Why? Allergic to it?”

“No, I got pushed into it way too much as a kid. I don’t even itch anymore. I don’t know about Virus, for all I know he’s fatally allergic to the shit. But I’m also worried about Aoba and the others.” Mink chuckled and patted Trip’s shoulder gently.

“Don’t worry. I’m almost positive there’s none left. I just mentioned it as a precaution, and even if there is I have plenty of remedies to help with the itching and the rash, and to help prevent it from spreading,” he says. He smiles a bit. “Don’t worry. I’m sure we won’t have to worry about that.”

Not even half an hour later the two of them were walking back towards the cabin, arms loaded down with various plants, and calmly chatting between the two of them. Trip actually felt calm around Mink, he’d discovered. He felt like he could actually be himself around Mink. Without warning Mink stopped and looked up at the sky.

“Is it tonight…?” Trip frowned and looked over at Mink in curiosity.

“What’s wrong, Mink? A storm coming or something?” Mink shook his head and smiled a little bit. He hefted the plants in his arms around and continued towards the cabin.

“No. There’s something I wanted to see tonight with all of you,” he explained. “Something I’m sure you’ll like. And likely the others, as well.” The door suddenly swung open, and Clear ran down to them as quickly as he could.

“Mink-san, Mink-san! Virus-san fell!” Trip’s eyes widened in shock. His arms dropped from in front of him and spilled the plants all over the ground. He then shoved past Clear to run into the house; Virus was curled up in the middle of the living room with tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

“Virus, what happened?” Trip asked as he hurried over to him. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I…I’m fine,” he whispered in answer. “Just…just help me back into our room.” Trip hooked an arm underneath his and began pulling him up to his feet.

“You tried to walk to the kitchen didn’t you?”

“That’s besides the point,” Virus snapped back. Trip sighed softly and scooped the other blond up bridal style. “Trip, what are you-”

“Taking you back to our room, idiot,” he said and immediately walked off towards their room. He tucked Virus into bed and sighed softly. He could tell how much Virus was hurting, it was painfully obvious considering he’d fallen. And since the idiot was too stubborn to use his cane because he thought it would cause even more problems Trip knew that tumbles like these were going to be a common occurrence. Trip watched Virus tear up again and wipe at his eyes softly. “Don’t worry. Mink and I have the things to make your medicine, we’ll fix this soon enough.”

“Thank you, Trip,” Virus sighed, turning his head off to the side in mild annoyance. He felt weak, as usual. Helpless. Vulnerable. Something he hadn’t felt in years. He HATED it.

“I’ll even bring you some tea made just the way you like it,” Trip promised before pulling away from the bed and walking back off into the kitchen again.

“Everything will be ready in a few hours. Plenty of time before tonight,” Mink told him. Already he was cutting parts of plants off and mixing them with other oils kept around the kitchen. “The natural remedies may not exactly be as effective as man-made medicines, but it should be sufficient enough that he can function properly.”

“I hope so. What do you have planned for tonight anyway?”

“It’s a surprise.” Mink smiled crookedly at him. “Trust me. You’ll enjoy it.”

 

Night had fallen with anxious whispers passing around the house. No one knew exactly what Mink was planning, but obviously it was something very romantic, knowing him. Everyone was excited for whatever was going to happen. When Mink told everyone to gra blankets and pillows they were expecting something along the lines of a fort in the living room or something. Not for him to drag them outside and down a path through the woods to the edge of a cliff. No one complained, they all enjoyed the little trek together, but they were still curious.

“So what are you planning Mink?” Mizuki asked finally. The blankets were all spread out along the grass and the pillows were lined up all in a row. Everyone was laid all out along them and drinking hot chocolate.

Well…everyone except Virus and Trip. The two of them were off to the side and staying far away from everyone else. As usual. Virus’s cane was propped in his lap; Trip had insisted he use it on the walk there.

“Tonight it something very special,” Mink answered. Virus’s head was trained towards the skies above them.

“How much longer?” he asked. Mink checked his coil.

“About fifteen minutes, give or take. We’re in the best location for it,” he replied. “The skies are extremely clear tonight, as well.”

“Yeah, they are. It’s going to be beautiful,” Virus agreed.

“What are you two talking about!?” Mizuki asked.

“The Leonid meteor shower. It’s supposed to begin tonight,” Virus said. Every head but Mink’s turned to look at him.

“How do you know that?”

“I used to study star charts back in the institute. It was one of the best ways I could pass the time when I was locked away,” Virus said. “Studying the stars, learning music and dance…just studying in general was really all I had. Part of the reason I’m stuck wearing glasses.” Clear frowned and came closer to sit beside them.

“What do you mean, Virus-san? Locked away?” He watched Virus visibly wince.

“I’d rather not talk about it,” he said after a few moments of thought. “It’s…it’s too painful.” Clear made a soft sound of apology before smiling and hugging him tight.

“Then that’s okay! You don’t have to tell us about your past, Virus-san. You can tell us when you’re ready!” he chimed. Virus laughed weakly and patted Clear’s head softly.

“Thank you for the sentiment, Clear-san, but I don’t think I’ll ever tell my story to anyone else. No one would care enough to listen honestly.” Clear jerked away from him and frowned.

“Why do you think that? I would gladly listen to you! I enjoy talking to you, Virus-san. You’re really sweet.” The blond scoffed and shook his head softly in disbelief. He felt so bad for Clear right now. Such a sweet innocent soul who was too oblivious to understand that they were the most hated people that their little family knew. “I want to hear it!”

“Perhaps some other time, Clear-san,” Virus said. “Right now we should watch the stars. The shower is starting soon.” He looked back up at the stars and leaned softly against Trip’s shoulder. His thin fingers laced with Trip’s thicker ones gently. Instead of moving away Clear scooted closer to him, providing even more warmth for the smaller male.

“What do you mean, show-ooooohhhhh…” Aoba saw the first few meteorites pass by and gasped in awe. It was beautiful. It was one thing to see a meteor shower through a screen from halfway across the world, but it was another to see the event in person. The colors were so much more vibrant, so much brighter. He leaned back against the pillows to avoid straining his neck, and wordlessly the others followed. The meteorites continued to dance across the sky and painting the dark color with vibrant streaks of red and white. All chatter ceased; no one wanted to ruin such a perfect scene before them. When the shower began picking up Clear made a small sound in the back of his throat.

“So beautiful…”

“Yes, it is,” Virus whispered in agreement. He’d never seen a meteor shower in person either. In fact Mink was the only one who had. No wonder he’d insisted on them coming out here tonight. They were glad for it, actually. It was a perfect little date night, honestly. Quite, peaceful, romantic…even if Virus and Trip still insisted that they stay away from the others.

Once the shower had stopped and everyone had taken a few moments Mizuki suddenly sat up.

“Let’s stay out here for the night,” he suggested. “It’s pretty. Is it dangerous?”

“Not this far out in the open,” Mink said. “And even if something happens, I’ll wake up soon enough to protect us.” After a few moment’s thought he smiles a bit. “I think that’s a good idea, Mizuki.”

“Yay! Sleepover!” Clear squealed. Trip laughed and leaned over to ruffle his hair.

“Not exactly a sleepover if we’re outside, Clear. More like camping,” he explained. “But I enjoy your enthusiasm.”

“Then it’s settled,” Noiz said. “We’re sleeping out here. Now everyone shut up and lay down, I’m tired and I want to cuddle people.” Mink chuckled and kissed Noiz’s head before dropping down to wrap his arms around Noiz’s chest. The others piled around them, and eventually every hand was holding a different hand. Clear and Trip were cuddled around Virus keeping him warm.

“Goodnight everyone,” Noiz called.

“Goodnight,” came a unified reply. Silence passed between them all, and it wasn’t long before they had all drifted off into a very peaceful sleep.


End file.
